Roxanne Weasley
by TheBlueJellyBean
Summary: Roxy is a smart, fun, and stubborn witch who has a sudden twist of fate when she is drawn away from her family and first to live with the potters. She then goes to Hogwarts and realises that a witch is not the only thing she is. read on to find out more.
1. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

WOW, I've never seen the shop so busy! There where people everywhere, i could barely squeeze my way to the rickety stair case that leads to my room!

The door has a keep out sign on it, to stop kids from thinking its an extra part of the shop, but obviously, no one around here can read!

"OI! HOW MANY TIMES, this is NOT part of the shop!" i shouted, making my way over to the desk. Obviously, all the people left, because i can sound pretty persuading when i want to. As usual, the stuff on my desk was all in the wrong place, so i took the time to sort it all out.

Mum, Angelina Weasley, had given me a table in the back of the shop to display my OWN items, but so far i only had the neck-porter, which is a neckless that can teleport you, where ever you want! cool right?

Just then dad came into my room, holding a picture of my deceased uncle, Fred. "Uh...Roxy? i need your help with something..." He said awkwardly.

"Can it wait?" i asked, clearing pencil sharpening off my desk, "And i swear, I'm getting a lock on that door!"

"uh...it can't wait..."

"Whats happened? don't tell me, you put too much gillyweed in the puking pastels again?" I asked, sighing slightly.

"No...its just, the ministry's here, to claim there rent, and i have no idea how much i owe them!" My dad flustered, his face slightly red. I sighed, he always goes red when theres maths involved.

"Cant you ask mum?"

"No she's out with Alicia Spinnet." I pulled myself out of my chair and sloped back down the stairs and into the chaos that is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. There was a ministry officer standing at the door, looking extremely pale, and covering his ears with his hands.

"Ah, ms. Weasley, finally, this place is giving me a migraine!" he said dodging an incoming fanged Frisbee.

I handed the man 20 gallons that i had previously taken out of the cash register.

"Honestly, has your dad ever thought of ASKING how much it is?"

"Nope...I sometimes wonder if I'm adopted!"

"I can't see that happening, you have the exact same shade of red hair!" He exited the shop quickly and i was about to return to my room when i see a familiar face in the crowd.

"Harry!" i quickly squeeze through the everlasting crowd of witches and wizards, and make my way to my uncle.

"Hi Roxy, is your dad here?" Harry Potter asked looking frantically around nervously.

"um...i think he's in his room." i say, taking my place behind the counter, and scanning a Neck-porter for a young boy.

"Oh, how about Angelina?" my uncle knows from experience not to interrupt My dad, because right now, i know for a fact he is cradling a picture of his twin brother, and crying into his pillow.

"No, mum is out with Alicia, whats wrong?" i ask curiously.

"Uh..." He pondered, wondering whether to tell me or not, "It's, uh...Well...hmm..." now he's decided not to tell me and is trying to come up with a lie to cover it up. "My…there...mmm..." Now he is considering that i deserve to know, and trying to come up with a way to phrase it, "There's this…hmmm...no. Bum...uh..." This is my uncle finally realizing that what he wants to say is definitely not for eleven year olds to hear, "well...i suppose..." Ah, great he has decided to tell me anyway.

"Uncle, I'm guessing that there is a possible fret to the wizarding world, which you hope to keep between you and your old school friends, to stop any bad rumors from spreading. It probably involves some one in danger, and a dark wizard who plans on taking over the world country by country. I also bet that aunt Hermione has a big plan to save who ever is in danger, and uncle Ron is trying at the moment we are talking to calm her down." I take a deep breath and look at the stunned expression on Harry's face.

"Uh..." That, in potter language means 'that is exactly what i was going to say!' by the way, I'm fluent in my uncles gibberish. "Sometimes, i underestimate your power." Harry says, "smarty pants."

"Dad!" Albus, Harry's middle child, came running towards the counter, holding a box of Peruvian instant darkness powder, "Can i have this please?" He begged.

"Uh...ask your mum, Al" Harry seemed eager to get back to the conversation at hand.

"I did, and she said to ask YOU!" At those words Ginny Potter came wondering over with Lily attached to her arm, bouncing up and down.

"Have you found George yet? I need to get out of here before James makes me buy the whole store!" Ginny said, pointing at there eldest son, googling over the neck-porter stand, with about 50 different items bundled in his arms.

"Uh...yes...there coming in a bit, dear" Harry fantasized.

"Uh, Albus." I said, "There's a deal on the pack of 6." His eyes widened and skipped off to the 50% off stand. Lily and Ginny followed him.

"Thanks Rox" Harry breathed, "Right what where we talking about? Oh yes, I'd like it if you kept our secret a secret, i still don't think its a big enough of a threat for the whole of Hogwarts to know about."

"I still want answers, what's happening, who is in danger?"

"Um...Well, By the way in what's happening? A possible follower of Grindelwald, you know about him right? Is going on a rampage in London, claiming to be the 'greater goods apprentice' and all that, who's in danger? Everyone." Harry finished those last words in a grave tone.

"Harry?" My dad came down the stairs, evidence of crying all over his face, "What are you doing here? i thought you lot where going on holiday to Bulgaria." He said.

"Ahh, yes cancelled I'm afraid, important matters, mind if we have a little chat?" Harry and my dad exited up the stairs, and i returned to scanning various items at the counter.

10 minutes later my dad came down the stairs, followed my uncle harry. They came up to the desk once the customers had gone elsewhere, and the shop began to close.

"Err...Rox, I think it would be best if you spent the rest of the summer at Uncle harry's house, Then I'll meet you on platform 9 3/4 on September 1st." My dad told me, and i noticed he was lugging a huge trunk full of my stuff and aunt ginny, holding my owl.

"What, right now?" I asked, "What about Fred, is he coming?"

"No, your brother and your parents are going to stay and run the shop, don't you think you deserve a break Rox?" Ginny chided in.

"Let me just..." i Ran up the stairs and into my room, i hadn't told anyone, but there is a loose floorboard under my desk, that i keep all my personal belonging in. I pulled it open and grabbed my diary, and a locket that I had, had since I was very little, it had a picture of a woman inside, I expect she is someone who died in the battle of Hogwarts. She must have been close to my Dad

Once. I bounced down the stairs again; I left with Harry and his family.


	2. The potter's house

Potter's

Harry's house was rather small, and standing outside I had know idea how 6 people are meant to fit. But then I remembered, MAGIC! Sometimes I wonder if I'm stupid.

"Welcome to your new home Roxanne Potter." Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Potter?" I asked puzzled, pulling away.

"Uh…Well…yes since your starting Hogwarts in a few days well…most people will want to know about your blood. Your answer is this, Your Roxanne potter, you just recently found out that you father is harry potter, me. After thinking yourself an orphan for 10 years."

"Why cant I say, I'm Roxanne Weasley, my dad is George Weasley?"

"Um…it's complicated…" Ginny added opening the front door and unleashing a blinding flash of light into the dark street.

I looked at my uncle plainly. "Complicated?" I asked false Curiously.

"Yes, too complicated, now get yourself inside." He ended the conversation there and nudged me towards the door. I hate it when adults treat me like I cant know stuff because its 'To complicated!' Your talking to the girl who came up with the cure to dragon pox for goodness sake!

The inside of the house was a lot bigger than I expected. Like A LOT bigger. The walls where as far apart as a mansion!

"Your room is upstairs on the 4th floor, Look I'll show you!" Lily beamed, tugging my shirt.

"Where you expecting me or something?" I joked, But Ginny and harry shared a fearful look, which wasn't exactly reassuring.

I followed Lily Up to the 4th floor, and on the second door to the right, was a small room, which on the door said; 'Guest'.

Inside were a bed and a desk, nothing special, just the way I like it. I placed my school trunk on the bed and started unpacking.

"Can I hide in your trunk and come with you?" Lily pleaded.

"Go where? Hogwarts? I'm afraid not lily." I took out my black Hogwarts, 'before sorted' tie and placed it on the desk, with my diary and locket.

"Not Hogwarts silly! The ministry, dad said you and him where leaving tomorrow!" she explained.

"Did he now? Well, I see. Sorry but could I un-pack alone for a while please?" Lily skipped out of the room and left me in silence.

Why was I going to London? Why did I have to pretend I'm a potter? It just doesn't make sense!

Just then, Albus creaked the door open and walked in.

"Ever heard of Knocking?" I whispered.

"Roxy, I know dad and you are up to something! What are you doing?" He shouted confidently.

"I honestly don't know Al-"

"Tell me! I deserve to know too!"

"Yes I know but I don't-"

"Dad is never this worried! Have you done something stupid?"

"NO!" I started losing my temper at my cousin, "NO, I'M NOT UP TO ANYTHING BECAUSE NO ONE WILL TELL ME ANYTHING!" I shouted throwing my herbology book on the floor and staring daggers at Albus. He squirmed a bit and ran out of the room.

I wasn't alone for long though, because soon after, James stuck his head round the door.

"What's going on in here? Sounds like an elephant playing a trumpet…but badly." He said, making a trumpet out of his fingers and blowing hard.

"Erg, what do you want James?" I sneered.

"Uh, Dinners ready…" He quickly exited the room and slammed the door behind him. Finally…silence…

My stomach rumbled, I hadn't eaten since breakfast (I often skip lunch)

I quickly picked up the now bedraggled herbology book and placed it back onto my desk before slipping out of the room.

The Potters all sat at the table, waiting, I guess for me. "So, how's your room?" Ginny asked, starting up a conversation.

"Fine."

"Um…Roxy…" Harry began, "Were taking a 2 day trip into London tomorrow…Just the 2 of us, do you mind packing a few things again?"

"No, I'll do it after dinner." I barely touched the food I had in front of me…I missed the stodgy pasta we used to have on a Friday night back at the shop, and I missed Dads terrible jokes at the table…Here its just too, intense.

"Have you got all of your school stuff?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I thought that when you come back from the min…London, we could go back to diagon ally and say hi to your parents?"

"Ok…" Inside I was really quite happy about that, but I didn't feel like showing it.

After I finished my last mouthful, I ran back up the stairs and into my room, to re-pack.

I wonder why I have to go to the ministry…Probably to get the school records changed to Roxy Potter…Even though I don't see the point.

The Gemstone in the middle of my locket started glowing, Red and bright. I picked it up and inspected it. As soon as I touched the Red jewel, a burning sensation coursed through my fingers, and The Whole thing burst into flames. I panicked and dropped the Locket, sending the carpet up in flames.

What was that water spell! Think Roxy think!

"AQUAMENTI!" Where was my wand? Oh no!

Suddenly water emerged from the carpet soaking up the flames, and extinguishing the fire. Wand less magic? We aren't meant to do that till 4th year!

The door burst open, and Harry came stumbling into the room.

"I SMELL SMOKE!" He shouted, looking frantically around. The carpet had now completely dried, and there was no evidence of fire, or water.

"Must have been James' room." I lied. I wonder why the locket had set on fire. Wait, Where is the locket!

I searched for any sign it had burned but none came, it had vanished.


	3. The Ministry of magic

**The Ministry Of Magic**

When we left the house, I expected to drive or take the train back into London, or apparate. But that didn't happen. Harry closed his eyes tight for a few seconds, and I wondered if he'd gone mad.

I looked around and realised the trees where swaying in opposite directions, and the wind was wrapping around my feet. I stumbled backwards, and fell on my back.

"Don't worry, it's just the bus." Harry reassured me. Bus? Hang on…Oh yes the night bus! I've read about this.

I sat up and saw a large purple bus, with about 12 floors, and a scruffy looking man standing on the doorframe.

"Welcome, to the night bus, I'm Stan shunpike and I will be your conductor for this-" He started, before looking up from his newspaper to see who he was talking too, "Blimey, 'arry po'er, been a while!" He shouted.

"Yes, we'd like to take a ride to London please, this young lady still has that retched trace on her back." Harry helped me up and Stan let us inside.

"So, when was the last time I saw you?" Stan asked, as I took a seat next to the window.

"I think it was after your trial as a death eater."

I turned, wide eyed. "Death eater! You were a death eater?"

"Uh…no, confunded." He looked extremely uncomfortable when I talked, which was strange because I usually don't have that sort of effect on people.

So the conductor for the famous night bus is an ex-Death eater. Shows how many people joined Voldemort, Even if they where confunded.

My thoughts where disrupted when the bus suddenly halted at full speed. I went flying forward and smacked against the screen, which divided the driver and the passengers.

"Ouch." I mumbled, because everyone else had held on to something, how could anyone possible know when it would stop! Standing up, I rubbed my head, which had hit the screen at full speed.

"Ah, London, thank you Stan, Ern." The driver turned and nodded to Harry, and we left the bus.

My locket, which I had put in my pocket in case it engulfed into flames again, was searing against my side. I tried to ignore it, or harry would notice me flinching and take the locket.

"Why exactly are we in London?" I asked, putting the pain aside.

"Well, I need to get your name changed so we'll be going to the identity of magical beings office at the ministry, Then I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to introduce you to a few colleagues of mine at work."

"No, That's fine." We walked down a small ally way, and I silently wondered why the ministry of magic would be down here. But when we came to a stop next to a large red phone box I understood.

We stepped into the box, and harry gave me a Gallion to place in the slot, and as I did so, A voice came out of the phone.

 _Mr. Harry Potter and Guest, welcome to the ministry of magic._

A light flashed, taking our photo, and an identity pass slot out of the dial. It had my picture and name.

As we descended, I got rather exited. I'd always wanted to go to the ministry, almost all of my uncle and aunts worked here, and promised to take me to work someday with them, but that never happened. The walls where black and green marble, and the floor made of stone slabs. As I looked around I noticed there was no one here. The halls where completely empty, not a witch or wizard to be found. Quite the opposite of what I expected.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, as we stepped out of the phone-elevator.

"Hmm…probably down in the court rooms, or at home, it is Sunday after all."

We walked to the end of the hall, and got on the elevator, which would take us to the 6th floor, and the identity of magical beings office.

There were little paper planes rooming above our heads, and gliding in and out of the elevators, I found the ministry even more curious, since It didn't state any of this in the books.

 _6_ _th_ _floor, Identity office, and staff toilets._

The voice from the phone box echoed out of the speaker. Harry led the way to a black door with a plaque reading;

Identity office.

We entered. Inside, stood 3 desks, 2 empty and 1 occupied by a wizard wearing a pin badge reading the name: Mr. O. Wood.

"Oliver? I thought you'd be in magical sports, I never expected you to work in identity." Said harry, taking a seat in a red velvet chair.

"Yes, and I never expected to see you change your identity Mr. Potter." Wood smiled, picking up a clipboard.

"I'm not, well not today." He whispered something to Oliver, and once he finished, Mr. Wood looked at me very carfully.

"Actually, I think I do remember her now." He rubbed his chin, and then went back to the clipboard.

"Name?"

"Roxanne Weasley."

"Hmmm…Yep I remember…Age?"

"11." I wonder what he remembered.

"Parents?"

"George and Angelina Weasley."

"New name…"

"Roxanne Potter" Harry answered for me.

"Are you sure? How about the original?" Wood said peering over his sheets of documents.

"NO! Not the- Not the original, Potter please." Harry said firmly, gripping the arms of his chair with such force, I thought they might break.

"Ok, Well you're done then Miss. Potter, I shall send off the forms and have Hogwarts notified."

That went quickly, I wonder what the Weasleys Original Surname was, or maybe he meant mums maiden name, Johnson.

"Ok! Next, I'd like to take you to a friend of mine, is that ok?" My uncle said as we exited the identity office.

"Yes, fine." I muttered, but my mind was in another place. Why was this entire thing happening? Why me? Because I guessed about that whole, Grindelwalds follower thing? I just don't get it!

I wonder where we'll be staying tonight, probably in the Leaky cauldron. I've always wanted to stay there. I wonder if the food is good?

"Hello? Earth to Roxy?" My uncle was waving a hand in my face.

"What? Oh." I said.

"We're here, I told you it was only a small walk."

"Did you? I didn't hear."

"I can tell that!" Where were we anyway? I wasn't paying attention on the way here. A wooden door was stood in front of me, but when I looked back I just saw an empty corridor with a dead end. What the?

Harry knocked 3 times, and a dry, but sweet voice answered. "Come in!" It called, and harry didn't wait for me to respond he went in and shut the door behind him. Leaving me out in the corridor.

I was going to knock but the door opened again and a woman came out.

"Oh, sorry. Your uncle just needs a word in private with Albus. I'm Alicia, Hi."

"Err…Hi?" She had dark, black hair, which was tied up in a slick bun, and was wearing bright pink robes, which fell below her ankles.

"I don't usually work with this part of the ministry, I'm actually From the Crime investigation squad. Funny, you look like someone I know.

"Probably because you do know me, your friends with my mum." I looked at Alicia, She was definitely Mums friend, but surely She would remember me, she came over every weekend.

"No…actually it's quite the contrary, Ginny and I don't get along at all, but you have her fiery red hair. That's probably the resemblance I'm seeing."

Ok this was getting weird. Did that identity thing completely wipe all of my friend's memory of my childhood? Surely not…

"Oh, yes I remember now." I lied "You and mum don't get along. You just look like someone I know…"

At that moment the door opened and Harry peeped his head around.

"You can come in now Rox, Thank you Alicia." He said, and I followed him inside.

At the small desk, which was placed right up against the wall, which was odd on its own. There was a portrait, with a man I recognised to be the famous, and deceased previous headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.


	4. The leaky cauldron

**The leaky cauldron**

"Hello, Roxy." Dumbledore said from inside his picture frame.

"Uh…hi? I didn't know your portrait worked at the ministry now." I told him, looking awkwardly at the moving painting.

"No, I don't, this is actually Mr Bowshot's office. I'm Just in here for today as Harry wanted me to meet you."

"Not to be rude but, Why? I'm nothing special." I still found it weird that I was talking to a dead mans photo, But I tried to ignore that.

"I see lots of potential in you Roxy, but the reason for why, is a secret that you will uncover soon enough.

I don't like secrets, I never have. They're just things I don't know, and for me that's hard to take in since my goal is to know everything, and secrets don't help me achieve that.

"As for the fact you are nothing special," He continued, "That is not true. I understand you where the clever 9 year-old who Figured out the cure to dragon pox. I believe that also included another use for dragons blood, one I myself missed."

This was true, but anyone could do that, well, any one like me.

I said nothing, and just stared silently at the previous headmaster.

"Sir, so what do you reckon…is it true or not?" Harry asked eagerly, tapping his fingers on the desk in frustration.

"I can't be sure, but I think that your suspicions are correct. If they are, this could change the life of every witch and wizard. Possible save our world." I really wish they would tell me what's going on. I hate not knowing.

"I have a friend who could tell you the truth, but he is busy right now." Dumbledore said calmly. They must have forgotten I was here.

"We'll come see you again soon, and when your friend is not occupied, please send me your owl." Harry got up and indicated for me to do the same.

I said goodbye to Dumbledore, and expected to see the same corridor as I left the room, but was surprised to see an empty street.

"What the?" I gawped. We were right outside the leaky cauldron.

"What are you waiting for Rox? Head inside." Harry nudged me on the back, making it clear he didn't want to stand around in the open street much longer.

The Pub was small, just as how it had always been, with that musty smell of alcohol. Tom, the landlord stood behind his bar, cleaning glasses.

"2 rooms please Tom." Harry told him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, long time, no see. Right this way." He led us up the rickety staircase, and down a long twisting corridor, to a small room at the end.

"This will be your room Rox." Harry opened the door, and as soon as I stepped inside, the door closed behind me.

"Hang on-" I started to say, before realising I was alone again.

The room was tiny, compared to the one I had at home, but which also doesn't compare to the one I now possess at the potters. The Bed, had blue sheets, and a rotting pillow, dampened by age. A small desk and stool sat in a corner. I think I know why my uncle resides in a different room.

I placed my backpack onto the floor by the door, and stripped the musty bed sheets. I wasn't going to sleep on that lump of cotton.

I pulled a sleeping bag out of my rucksack, and spread it out onto the floor; I had this because I already knew of the Pubs, somewhat bad reputation of house keeping. The window, had a view over Diagon ally, and in the distance, my home. So obviously that couldn't stay, or I'd get overly homesick, so I pulled one of the bed sheets and hung it over the empty curtain rack, the curtains belonging to it, where ripped and dumped in the corner.

"I miss you dad." I whispered, Then I thought about my brother, Fred the 2nd, or as I call him, cry-baby. He cried about the smallest of things, it's hard to see that he is indeed my blood brother.

 _Knock, Knock_

"Whose there?" I shouted

"UNCLE RON!" The person shouted back, before opening the door, to revile My Favourite uncle, Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" I asked, moving away from the window.

"Change of plan, Ginny's downstairs with the kids and Hermione's with them, they came up to meet you and Harry so we can go to diagon ally." Ron explained, indicating me out of the door.

"That's brilliant!" I smiled, but there was a sense of seriousness in his eyes, "what is it?" I asked carelessly.

"Look, it's not because we don't want to, but we cant see your parents." Avoiding my gaze, he turned and started down the corridor.

"What? Hang on, Why?" I Ran after him.

"Dangerous." He snapped, then _Snap_ He disaperated.

I stormed down the stairs and into the stale smell of the pub. Not stopping to look at Ron, Ginny, Hermione or my many cousins, I Marched strait up to Harry Potter.

"Harry! Why? Why is it that, I must now be a _potter_ Why is it that I cant see my own parents! Why is it only dangerous for me! Why not them!" I said pointing a finger at the gaggle of my relatives who stared at me intently.

Harry didn't answer; he just turned to the crowed and said.

"Okay, so Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo, You guys can start at ollivanders-"

"Harry! Answer me!"

"Albus, James I trust you to get your books at flourish and blotts without the need of Special attention from an adult at all times-"

I felt the anger flood through me.

"FINE!" I ran across the room, swung open a door leading to the courtyard, Tapped the bricks and headed into diagon alley.

No one followed me, and I headed down the cobbled street until I stood outside the weasleys wizard wheezes. My eyes widened. Tears flooded my cheeks. My eyes slowly began to go bloodshot.

The windows where smashed, and the content of the shelves sprawled all over the shop. The counter was messed up. There was clear evidence of blood on the carpet. And the doors where off their hinges.

Footsteps droned out around me, muffling my thoughts with sadness, I walked through the ruins.

The floorboards where burned as if it had been hit by lightning.

A note was left on the counter, covered in soot and marked with blood.

One word: HELP

My brother, my mother, my Dad. All gone in the blink of an eye. Dead? No. Worse, captured by the most powerful dark wizard alive.

A ghostly voice echoed in my head.

 _Roxanne Weasley, you must learn to forget, my child. This was my doing, and I'm sorry. They know, they know your true identity. Both sides know. My advice is to run._

The voice was powerful, making me want to run like it said, but I couldn't. A hand laced itself into mine; it was warm and soft, like my mothers. I didn't resist when I disaperated, I felt like my legs didn't work any more anyway.


End file.
